Historically, devices that control items in the home have been limited in their abilities to be automatically adjusted based on a users current needs. For example, thermostats that are installed in hallways or other locations are used to control temperature throughout the entire residence. However, the temperature in a hallway may not be the same as temperature in a bedroom or a kitchen. Such traditional thermostats leave the homeowner with having to continuously adjust temperatures to achieve a desired goal. Other limitations of traditional thermostats or other power controlling devices within the home is their lack of working in unison to achieve a desired goal. Traditional light switches lack the ability to be altered automatically based on a user's desire to change an operating condition. Additionally, traditional light switches and other devices require extensive and costly wiring to implement and control devices in a home. Even more, such devices are not able to be programmed and may require expensive programming hardware and software that must be maintained and updated by a service provider. What is needed in the art is an automatic system to coordinate multiple environments at a residence on a room by room basis that is easy to program and cost effective.